One Small Change
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: After Earth exploded with him being the only known survivor, he was recruited in to the Jedi Order as Anakin Skywalker's new padawan. How does this One Small Change affect the outcome of The Clone Wars and Order 66? Starts after The Blood of Olympus and between Season five and Season Six of The Clone Wars and continues into Episode 3. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Prologue

**AN: So…anyone who follows me is probably going, "What you're writing another story with six already open with one or two chapters and you're writing another one!" Well I've got to agree with you there. I've been short on inspiration to my other stories, so I started watching Star Wars and I read some Star Wars fanfiction because Star Wars is awesome, and I came up with a new idea. I will try to write at least 1 chapter a week. This story is now my only priority.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Percy Jackson and the seven stared down at the fallen Protegenoi of Earth. Gaea tried to stand, but with a blast of lightning courtesy of Jason Grace, she fell back down.

"Any last words, Gaea," growled Percy to the Elder Goddess.

Gaea glared at the seven, but suddenly grinned as a realization came into her head. She smiled like a psycho defiantly at Percy, who scowled and plunged his blade, Riptide into her heart.

Her body started to glow and her eye turned as red as lava. All of Earth shook throwing all except Percy off their feet. Just like with when Kronos was killed, an aura of energy surrounded the Primordial, growing brighter and brighter, but this time Percy didn't look away and an explosion went off sending him into the sky.

Meanwhile the Earth shook with a quake going beyond the Richter Scale. Holes appeared in the ground and many half-bloods fell through, into the pits leading straight to Earth's core.

Artemis being the quickest goddess was the first to react and flashed her and her remaining hunters to Olympus in New York.

The other gods caught on and flashed the roughly twenty-five demigods who hadn't fallen into the hole and themselves to Olympus.

"What do we do!" asked Poseidon, who was tearing up from seeing his son explode.

All eyes turned to Athena except for Hecate who was deep in concentration.

She looked desperate and deep in thought. "I don't know." She said finally, "there is nothing we can do."

Meanwhile Percy was now unconscious and dreaming.

In his dream, he was sitting next to a young fifteen year old girl who had unnaturally purple eyes that blazed with knowledge.

The girl who had explained what was happening looked at him sadly. "Perseus, due to the explosion from Gaea, you will make it off Earth, but nobody else will."

"Hecate," said Percy, "why only me?"

"It was the Force's design." Hecate said

"The Force?" asked Percy.

"Percy when you defeated Kronos, you gained his powers. The gods tried to make you a god because you were too powerful, when they refused, I was forced to take the power of time from you, but now I will return it." suddenly Hecate flinched. "You are leaving the atmosphere now. I, Hecate, goddess of Magic, give Perseus Jackson my blessing and return to him his powers over time."

A rush of power surged through Percy.

"The world ends in 30 seconds," Hecate said sadly, "And Perseus, good fortune in your new life."

Faintly, Percy heard the unmistakable voice of Annabeth say, "I figure out how to –"

Then Percy exited Earth and seconds later it imploded behind him.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter should be posted on Sunday.**

**Also, I don't own PJO or Star Wars, Rick Riordan and George Lucas/Disney own them respectively.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

"Wait what!" asked Anakin Skywalker, "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say Master Yoda sent us to investigate a planet _BLOWING UP_!"

"Yes Anakin," said Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, "The Council told us we are to check for survivors and find out why the planet in the Marsian Galaxy blew up."

"Well I don't freakin' care what your 'precious' council," said Anakin saying the words 'precious council' with malice.

"Anakin," warned Obi-Wan.

"No!" yelled Anakin, "the council only make bad decisions. All they do is meddle and destroy."'

"Anakin-"

Obi-Wan was cut off by R2-D2, a blue and white astromech droid belonging to Anakin, whistling and 'The Twilight' emerging from Hyperspace.

Anakin gasped.

"Oh my," said Obi-Wan.

The trio (includin R2) stared at the mass of destruction. Blown up bits of land swirled around through the air.

"R2, Search for life forms," said Anakin, taking charge of the situation.

Obi-Wan studied the floating bits of mechanical junk (satellites). "These look like primitive Starships." he said.

R2 suddenly started beeping like crazy.

"R2 completed his scan," said Anakin, "and you won't believe it, he can only pick up one non-cell or bacterial life form."

"Well lets find this primitive life form," said Obi-wan.

* * *

The two saw an unconscious human male around 18 years of age flying around in a ... bubble.

"Is that a bubble!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Maybe these creatures aren't as primitive as we thought," said Obi-Wan, thoughtfully.

"R2 open up the Hangar so I can get him." said Anakin

R2 whistled a response and Anakin exited the room.

He donned space outfits and attached a cable to the Twilight, before leaping into the emptiness that is space.

He concentrated and used the force pulling the boy into the Twilight.

The second the hangar door was closed again, the bubble popped and the boy fell to the floor. Obi-Wan and the medic droid rushed into the room and carried him over to medic room.

"R2 set a course for Coruscant if we don't get him to a bacta tank soon, he will die."

Five minutes later, the medic droid walked into the cockpit where Anakin and Obi-Wan was seated.

"Um sirs," said the medic droid, "I think our scanners in this ship are a little off, because according to the dosage of a blood sample I took from him, he has a higher midichlorian count than even you Master Skywalker."

* * *

**AN: So I know the chapter is short, but I'm going on a trip for 2 weeks and I wanted to write a chapter before I left. So Review! Also thanks to my one reviewer gamelover41592. **

**~TheHeroesUnited**

_**Date completed: April 12, 2014**_

* * *

**I posted this before I went on vacation, but when I checked just now, but realized the chapter was missing. Expect the next chapter at wednesday at the latest.**_  
_

_**Date completed: 4/30/2014**_


End file.
